Surv
Surv (Survivalist321) was an extremely skilled Geometry Dash player; he has recently rocketed in popularity after completing several extreme demons, namely Cataclysm, Bloodbath, The Ultimate Phase, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Conical Depression, Crimson Clutter, Creeper Force, Phobos, and Galactic Fragility, and has been the best Geometry Dash player for a while now, due to Riot's inactivity to YouTube & Geometry Dash. He currently has five starred and featured levels, one being Momentum, an Easy to Medium Demon. On March 4, 2016, he was involved in some drama against Quasar, after Surv had failed near the end of Bloodbath. Quasar beat the level shortly afterwards, using the phrase "Get rekt, Surv!" on his stream. Surv took offense, however, and Quasar promptly posted an apology video. Surv apologized in return for overreacting. On early May, Surv was once again involved in some drama, this time with Riot after Riot had apparently insulted him (though Riot did claim that he was partially joking as well). This was quickly resolved in May 10, 2016, however, in a stream between the two; the stream clip was put onto YouTube on that same day by both people. More recently he beat Phobos, a megacollab demon that was initially hacked by Tygrysek, but later verified legitimately by Krazyman50 and reuploaded under his name. It has regained its rating as a demon and has been featured; Surv got 87% the day it was rated and later beat it days after. On June 23, he has also been tasked to verify the demon level Yatagarasu. His current record stands at 33% and it is his main focus as of now. Note that Surv stated that he might quit GD these days. If he does quit, Yatagarasu will probably be verified by TrusTa. On August 31, Surv announced that he's quitting Geometry Dash and moving on other games. It's because he found the community annoying. He also announced that he is passing Yatagarasu to TrusTa Levels * Demon Levels ** Momentum ** Oridion (collab with Viprin) ** Toxic Airflow (collab with Edge and Deceptivepan) * Normal Levels ** Hard *** Last Prism (collab with Deceptivepan and Crazy) ** Insane *** Dream Team (collab with Hub Dubs and Novus) *** Radio Wave * Unrated Levels ** Revolution ** Duality ** The Classic ** Chill N Bass ** Devotion ** Ice Fortress Trivia * Surv is often considered one of the best players in geometry dash at the moment along with Trusta. * Surv frequently streams his gameplay, especially when doing very difficult demons. * He kept his icon color scheme nearly the same during his whole GD career. * Due to completing several extreme demons within a relatively short amount of time, he has rocketed in YouTube subscribers (about 200 subs to 11,000 in three months) and Twitch followers. He is one of the most rapidly growing GD YouTube users in the community thanks to his incredible skill and large exposure ever since he beat Bloodbath. * As of June 23, 2016, he is verifying Yatagarasu, because Riot got bored of Geometry Dash and also does not want to worsen his finger condition. However, this might cause Surv to upload less videos on YouTube in order to verify Yatagarasu. * Surv was originally from the UK, but lived in South Africa for most of his life before living in the Netherlands. This is why he speaks with a British accent. * Surv has said he lost lots of his data recently, including Yatagarasu. * Surv said he might quit GD, if this happens, Yatagarasu will probably be verified by TrusTa. Category:Players Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Users Category:British Users Category:European players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Level Creator